OS Histoire d'un nouveau monde
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écris avec Kalika -Ma  pour le concours N 8 de DAM ADDICT LEMON   Les Volturi ont trop longtemps règnes les anciens reviennent prendre leur place saurez vous les repérer?


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : ****Histoire d'un nouveau monde**

**Personnages : Roumain, Volturi.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_**L'heure est venue !**_

Une voix grave résonna dans la salle des trônes de Volterra. Tous cherchèrent du regard la personne ayant prononcé ces mots. Mais rien ! Impossible pour les trois rois et leurs gardes de découvrir l'origine de ses mots. Aucun indice d'une présence étrangère. Ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas vécu une hallucination collective…

Pourtant la voix retentit à nouveau, provoquant le trouble des souverains :

_**Nous avons attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui est venu le temps de notre revanche.**_

_**Demain, un nouveau monde naîtra de vos cendres !**_

_**Dans votre forteresse vous vous croyez invincibles, pourtant je suis là… Nous sommes là dans vos murs, prêts à conquérir la place qui nous revient de droit. **_

_**Je vous vois, vous et vos pantins… Vous paniquez ne pouvant me punir, me tuer. On ne peut tuer un fantôme n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Parmi vous, seuls deux gardes ont la force de rester calmes, confiants…**_

_**C'est dur d'admettre que vous ne devez votre trône qu'à la fidélité de deux ados…**_

_**Sans Jane et Alec vous n'êtes rien ! **_

_**Juste trois hommes orgueilleux, avides d'un pouvoir qu'ils n'utilisent que pour leur confort. **_

_**Le semblant d'ordre que vous maintenez sur le monde surnaturel est de la poudre aux yeux…**_

_**Il est temps pour nous vampires de revendiquer notre place dans le monde. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que la folie humaine ne nous entraîne dans leur chute.**_

_**Et je serai celui qui instaurera ce renouveau.**_

Aro, à bout de nerfs, exigea que l'intrus se dévoile s'il n'était pas un lâche.

_**Bien sûr, Evan mon cher veux-tu donner satisfaction à notre cher roi ! Je ne voudrais pas le décevoir.**_

A ces mots, des visages apparurent venus du néant. Deux vampires se dressaient devant les Volturi et derrière eux se tenait une véritable armée. Les trois souverains frémissants reconnurent leurs ennemis de toujours Stephan et Vladimir.

D'un ton toujours aussi calme Stephan reprit son discours :

_**Maintenant place à la récréation.**_

_**Nous jouons à un jeu que j'ai moi-même inventé et j'ai décidé que dans ce jeu… des règles il n'y en avait pas.**_

_**Mes amis, il est l'heure…**_

_**Celle de notre vengeance.**_

_**La fin d'une monarchie !**_

Aro leva l'index, aussitôt Felix et Demetri accompagnés d'autres membres de la garde se jetèrent sur les deux ennemis du trône.

Les coups portés furent vains, passant au travers de leur corps, ils étaient intouchables ces vampires fantômes, la confusion fut sans appel lorsqu'ils répondirent à l'attaque par une proposition.

_**Avec ou sans vous pour le futur ? Vite réfléchissez !**_

**-Mais comment osez-vous défier le trône ? Nos maîtres sont les garants de notre tranquillité, grâce à eux règne l'ordre dans notre monde. Nous n'avons pas peur de vous, vous allez payer pour ce manque de respect. **

Répondirent les fidèles serviteurs en une seule et même voix.

Alors démarra le plus rapide combat qui fut relaté dans toute l'histoire vampirique à ce jour, Vladimir et Stephan n'eurent qu'à lever les bras et les flammes de l'enfer réduisirent en un éclair la garde qui les chargeait.

Pas un seul Volturi ne survécut, enfin si, une seule : Sulpicia ! Oui, la femme d'Aro protégée des flammes par un certain Vladimir.

La tenant contre lui il murmura des mots que seule elle et Aro dans son bûcher entendirent :

**Mon amour, ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain…**

**Grâce à lui nous pouvons crier notre victoire.**

**Je suis pour toujours et à jamais tien**

**Plus jamais tu ne serviras de faire valoir**

**Et dès demain tu obtiendras la place qui te revient**

**A nos côtés tu seras au pouvoir…**

Les Roumains avaient bien appris leurs leçons après leurs défaites. Plus jamais ils ne répéteraient les erreurs du passé.

Petit à petit ils écrivirent l'Histoire. Oui les vampires devaient dominer le monde humain mais cette fois-ci plutôt que de s'exposer, ils introduisirent des membres de confiance dans les institutions humaines importantes. Le monde était sous leurs coupes.

Stephan prit la place du conseiller du chef d'état, Vladimir lui chef des armées et Sulpicia s'occupa du domaine de la justice. D'autres vampires ennemis des Volturi s'allièrent à leur cause, attendant le moment voulu pour prendre le pouvoir suprême sans avoir à être mis en avant. Aucun ministère n'échappait au contrôle.

Le règne pouvait ainsi vivre au grand jour, sans se faire repérer et agissant comme ils l'entendaient, les anciens avaient repris possession de leur place ayant eu le temps de mettre au point leur retour pour déjouer le déclin de l'humanité qui s'autodétruisait, anéantissant de la sorte le bien le plus précieux à l'existence des sangs froids, le sang humain. Ils emplirent les prisons de pirates et fouineurs dérangeants. Ils alimentèrent les réserves alimentaires en subtilisant quelques personnages et indigents polluant la société

De cette manière ils gardaient leur notoriété, le troupeau était prospère, et il n'y avait plus de guerres, à part celles qu'ils déclenchaient pour s'amuser.

Si l'humanité avait su que les membres de leurs gouvernements à la beauté atypique étaient des vampires elle se serait sans doute révoltée. Mais les humains trop préoccupés par leur propre petite personne ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passait sous leurs nez. Ce qui réjouissait les nouveaux patrons du monde vampirique.

Ceux-ci ayant un humour plutôt douteux avaient même poussé le vice à installer leur QG en Transylvanie.

C'est de là-bas qu'ils évaluaient que ce qu'ils avaient accompli était bien mais insuffisant. Les humains ne leur posaient plus de problèmes, ils devaient par contre établir de nouvelles règles pour la prospérité de la cohabitation des deux espèces.

Nouvelles lois :

**Article 1 ****: **La Création de nouveaux vampires est désormais **Réglementée** afin d'assurer la constance de notre population. Pour chaque vampire détruit un nouveau devra être créé et pour chaque naissance dérogeant à cette loi un des nôtres devra être détruit.

**Article 2 :** Tout Vampire devra se faire **Recenser,** celui qui désobéira à cette règle sera brûler sur le champ.

**Article3 :** Les naissances d'hybride devront être **Encadrées** et ne seront **Tolérées **que dans les clans suffisamment puissants pour gérer leur possible débordement.

**Article 4 :** Nous sommes des prédateurs et notre devoir est de **Réguler** la population humaine en commençant par les lieux de surpopulation.

**Article 5 :** Le régime végétarien est** Reconnu** mais les végétariens ont le devoir de ne chasser en priorité que les animaux en surnombre afin de rétablir un équilibre. Toute chasse d'espèces en voie de disparition ou en danger est strictement **Interdite** sous peine de sanction.

Telles étaient les règles que tous vampires se devaient de respecter, pour ne pas finir en poussière. Regardez autour de vous, nous sommes partout. Saurez-vous nous percer à jour ?


End file.
